Cali
Cali the Valley Mermaid is a Rare Moshling in the Fishies set within the Moshi Monsters franchise. They are a mermaid who enjoys shopping, gossiping and drinking cappuccinos. Combination Biography To use Valley Mermaid lingo, 'Like, wow ... there's something totally fishy going on here.' Confused? Me too. I need to consult my mermaid translation book every time I hear one of these ditzy fishies speak. Maybe I'm getting old. What-ever! When they're not freaking out over the latest koi band or knocking back cappuccinos at the local Starfishbucks, these hip little cuties love hooking up fellow Moshlings. In fact, their hearts begin to flash whenever they sense romance. Lucky for me they are usually too busy yacking to notice this old timer scribbling notes. Duh! Mini Bio Like, wow! There's something totally fishy going on here. When they're not freaking out over the latest koi band or knocking back cappuccinos at the local Starfishbucks, these hip little cuties love hooking up fellow Moshlings. In fact their hearts begin to flash whenever they sense romance. What-ever! Character Encyclopedia Main If you want to catch a glimpse of Cali or one of the other "kewl" Valley Mermaids, then swim on down to the newly opened Sea Mall. These ditzy Fishies love flouncing around the shops, gossiping about the latest kewl koi band or chillin' with their BFFs (Best Fishie Friends) in cooling crates of ice. He'd be so right for you Valley cuties love romance. Forget Fishie-net dating - a Valley Mermaid will hook you up with a fellow Moshling. Take a translation book with you, though, 'cos Valley lingo is, like, totally confusing, and you don't want to end up on a fishy date! Cappuccino-licious! The day Starfishbucks opened its doors in the Sea Mall, all the hip Cali Valley Mermaids were queuig to get a table. Cali says they serve the frothiest cappuccinos and the seaweed sandwiches are goopendous! Data File Moshling type: Fishies Species: Valley Mermaid Habitat: Potion Ocean Fishie friends: Blurp, Stanley, Fumble Notes: * Headband heart flashes whenever a Mermaid senses romance. * Purple is the hair colour choice for all the kewl mermaids on the block. * Fishtail for flipping. flouncing and floating in the ocean. The Official Collectable Figures Guide So these Valley Mermaids are, like, way cool. They totally hang out in the Sea Mall beneath the Potion Ocean, OK? And they're so into the latest koi bands - Valley Mermaids think they are majorly radical. Think you'll see these babes rummaging in jumble sales? As if! Check the local Starfishbucks where they'll be sipping cappuccinos and munching seaweed sandwiches or hooking up their gnarly friends using their romance detector hearts. Habitat You can find Valley Mermaids flouncing around the new Sea Mall, deep beneath Potion Ocean. Traits Personality Ditzy, sassy, caffeinated. Likes Jellyfish manicures and chilling out in crates of ice. Dislikes The Boogie Woogie Bluegill Boys and rusty anchors. Trivia *Cali's name is a shortening of "California". The surfer culture of California is where the Valley Girl accent and attitude roots from. **The Boogie Woogie Bluegill Boys are thus most likely a pun on The Beach Boys, a 60s band mostly known for their Surf Rock genre music. *Cali's Headband heart flashes whenever they see romance. Gallery In-Game Animations Cali animation.gif Cali animation 2.gif Cali animation 3.gif Cali animation 4.gif Cali 4.PNG Cali 1.PNG Cali 5.PNG Cali 2.PNG Cali 6.PNG Other Cuddly Cali.png|Cuddly Cali Moshling Boshling L.png|Letter L'' of Moshling Boshling Mystery Box cali.png|Mystery Box Mystery Box cali 2.png Merchandise '''Figures' Cali figure normal.jpg Cali figure glitter purple.jpg Cali figure gold.png Cali figure glitter orange.png Cali figure voodoo blue.png Cali figure scream green.png Cali figure ghost white.png Cali figure pumpkin orange.png Cali figure marble yellow.png Cali figure frostbite blue.png Cali figure christmas tree green.png Cali figure bauble red.png Cali figure brilliant blue.png Cali figure shocking pink.png Cali figure electric yellow.png Cali figure pearl blue.png Cali figure pearl white.png Cali figure pearl pink.png Collector card s1 cali.png Cali figure micro.png Mash Up cards TC Cali series 1.png TC Cali series 2.png TC Cali series 3.png TC Cali series 4.png TC Cali series 5.png Other RIY-PSA Cali.png|Read It Yourself: Poppet Stows Away Buster with cali.jpg SealifeFindUs.png SealifeBusterUnderwater.jpg blurpandcali.jpg Cali light buddy.png Baby Cali.png|Baby Cali CaliWinter.png Top trump green Cali.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Cali_Egg_Hunt_Art.png|Egg Hunt art Cali_Pooky.png Pooky Cali MrSnoodle Uncle Scallops.png Cali_Back.png Cali_Caught.png Cali_Excited.png Cali_Pointing.png Cali_Sliding.png Cali_Thinking.png Category:Moshlings Category:Fishies Category:Rare Moshlings